


Rome+Technology=Germania's Annoyance

by Nika565



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Games, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika565/pseuds/Nika565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rome discovers a fun little game called the Sims. Germania finds out about this and discovers something he would've been fine never knowing. Rome shall pay! Just a silly idea of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rome+Technology=Germania's Annoyance

Rome+Technology=Germania's Annoyance

Rome had recently discovered the joys of technology. To be precise computers. And a certain popular PC game that was really entertaining. This game is called The Sims, you have probably heard of it.

Rome especially loved how he could design the characters and name them whatever that he liked. At the moment he was playing as the character he had modeled after himself, and the... family he had.

He had managed to get his Sim character a large amount of money and lived in a rather large house with his wife and kids (modeled after his own grandsons, Italy and Romano. (Note: there are two more))

He smiled a silly grin as he noticed how his little Romano was fighting with the blond haired blue-eyed boy who Veneziano doted on.

Yes. He was modeled after Germany. Funny, he didn't influence the characters relationships that much, and in the game SimRomano hated SimGermany. And he didn't really get along with his other 'brother' modeled after Prussia. Wow... This was really true to life... How did that happen? He wondered about this quietly when he heard the sound of a car arriving outside his mansion.

He bounced in his seat happily and grinned as he noticed that his Sim wife had arrived home from work.

His wife had oh-so-conveniently been a single mother who had two sons, and Rome had been a single father with two sons. Thanks to Rome's god-like influence in the game, he had won his neighbors heart and hand in marriage. And now they lived like one big, happy family.

Well, maybe not happy, as SimRomano was always fighting... He paused and scowled a bit.

He brightened as his wife went up to SimRome and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

He was so pre-occupied that he hadn't noticed that Germania had come in and was peering at what had kept the energetic Roman so quiet and occupied for so long. Normally Rome was practically hanging off of him as he actually tried to do work around their house.

He glanced at the characters and Germania's froze. Then his face quickly turned into one of pure annoyance.

Rome's Sim wife hasn't been described has she?

Well, Rome's wife was a rather tall woman with golden blonde hair that trailed down her back, piercing eyes that matched the color of the sky with a decent chest size.

In other words, it looked like a female version of Germania.

This irritated the blonde nation to no end.

"Romulus... What. The. Hell. Is. That?" he asked, separating each word in an attempt to keep his temper in control.

Rome jumped at the sudden noise and closeness of the voice of the irritated German. He was shocked I to silence for a few seconds and then stuttered, "Oh... H-Hello Garen! Wha-at are you doing here?"

"Well, I was checking what you were doing. May I ask why that girl looks like me? And why did she just kiss the character modeled after you?" He said while his mouth curved into a humorless grin. That grin sent shivers down Rome's spine.

"Erm... Haha," he laughed trying to fill an awkward silence as Germania continued to glare at him. "Weelllll," he said, drawling out the word, "Hehehe... Umm..."

Germania continued staring at the Roman. He could feel his muscles tensing as his anger grew. They only tensed like this when his body prepared for an upcoming fight.

His mouth broke into a feral smile, like one would make when fighting, and he slowly advanced upon the Roman.

Rome stood up and began to back away from the threatening ex-nation, but found himself against the wall.

Germania pinned the Romans hands to the wall and said in a deadly voice, "You shall pay Rome."

Rome started screaming, "Come oooooonnnn! It's only a gaaaammmme!"

~o~O~o~

I got this idea very randomly. I don't know if you can actually do that with the Sims games, but it fit for this story.

I know this idea was completely random and kind of stupid, but it entertained me a bit. 

I oroginally posted this on Fanfiction, but since I got an invite to go on here, I decided to try and post something, and I chose this story... Yeah


End file.
